The LoveFlue
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: Birthday fic for missMUSIC! happy birthday! love confessed in the coldnight. DarkDai. please R


**HD: this fic is dedicated to missMUSIC**

**COH: happy birthday!**

**Alvar: the 25th of January!**

**Bea: HD owns nothing!

* * *

**

**The Love-Flue **

The night was as cold as ice, frost from the late winter days hung on the buildings and air seemed to freeze. People were safely in their homes, wrapped in warm thick blankets and nursing warm drinks.

In the Niwa household Emiko was busy making hot chocolate while her father napped peacefully on the couch.

Upstairs in his warm room Daisuke sat on his couch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He nuzzled the warm cloth and sighed.

He hated winter, it was far too cold and there was nothing to do but keep warm. He looked over at Wiz who was curled up on his bed sound asleep.

Dai felt restless and cramped. He threw off the blanket and moved to the doors leading to his balcony, he threw them open and let the cold wind hit him harshly. He moved out, his socked-clad feet crunching it the snow which had settled down on the floor.

He rested his bare hands on the icy railing and starred up. His ruby eyes scanned the dark sky and he shivered. The snow was melting through his socks and his feet were prickling with cold.

"Daisuke?" Dai spun around and saw Dark standing behind him clad in his black cloths.

"Dark, what are you doing out?" Dai tilted his head and let the vibrant red locks brush his flushed cheek. It was rare that the Phantom Thief came out when he wasn't stealing; he preferred the darkness of Dai's mind.

"Why are you outside, its freezing?" He moved closer and let his gloved hand brush his host's cheek. Dai shivered from the warmth of the touch.

"I don't know…" He looked up into Dark's deep amethyst eyes and he felt his cheeks grow hot despite how could he was.

"You're going to catch a cold." Dark moved closer and to Dai's amazement wrapped his strong arms around his waist, drawing him closer.

"Dark…?" Dai didn't move but let he enjoy the warmth and safety of his partner's arms.

"Body heat is the best source." Dai could hear the smirk in the older male's voice. Dai moved closer and rested his cheek on Dark's chest.

There was a long moment of silence before Dark broke it nervously.

"Um…Daisuke?"

Dai looked up. "Yes?"

"There is something I need to tell you…" Dark stood back, realising Dai. "I don't know how to say this…Iloveyou."

Dai blinked cutely and tilted his head. "Did you just say that…you love me…?" His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. His throat was tight and his eyes held the hope and wishing he'd kept for ages.

Dark looked down. Fear of rejection visible in his dark eyes. "Yes…"

Dai's heart leapt and he jumped on Dark, hugging him tightly, and pushed him back, him on top.

"I love you too!" Dark grinned and bought Dai's head down and kissed him hard, both scared it was merely a dream and they were about to wake up.

Wiz hopped down, not liking to be left out, he hopped onto Dai's back and nudged his hair. Dai broke away and looked over his shoulder into Wiz's ruby eyes.

"Wiz…" He whined, trying to bat away the rabbit.

Dark chuckled and sat up with Dai on his lap. He kissed Dai's cheek and looked to Wiz.

"Wiz, go get something to eat." Wiz looked put out but got over it and raced to the kitchen.

"Do you think that's wise, sending Wiz to the kitchen?" Dai laughed. Dark bought his face down and kissed his lips.

"I'd do anything to spend time with you." Dai blushed a ruby colour to match his hair and Dark chuckled, kissing him again.

* * *

"AAACCHHHOOO!" Dai jumped back as he sneezed abruptly. Emiko clucked her tongue and took back the thermometer.

"Just what got you so cold is beyond me." She didn't notice the darker colour that grew over his rosy cheeks.

In the back of his mind Dark was grinning in an evil way and laughing.

"This is your entire fault." Dai muttered under his breath, pouting.

"Aww but you enjoyed it." Dark reappeared beside Dai and kissed him lightly.

"Shut up."

**FIN

* * *

**

**HD: Again Happy Birthday!**

**Alvar: we hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**COH: please review!**

**Cole: or don't.**

**Bea: stupid mortal, making me read this-**

**COH: Bea!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar!**


End file.
